How I Would've Done It
by MusicAngel98
Summary: This is my version of Pitch Perfect. I recently got into this movie and the Beca/Jesse pairing. The question on my mind, "What would the movie be like if Beca's dad was abusive?" Read to find out. Rated T for language. I do not own Pitch Perfect (I wish I did)
1. The Reveal

**Hey guys! I thought I'd start this new fan fiction. I stopped Music Is My Escape cause I seriously have lost my inspiration for that. I know this is an "old" movie but I just got to watch it and I can't get over the Beca and Jesse pairing. **

**When I was reading a couple other stories, I thought **_**What would the movie be like if Beca's dad had been abusive? **_**And thus, this story was born! And now, I'll just shut up and let you enjoy the first chapter.**

**No one's POV**

Beca walked out of the police station with Jesse to see the Bellas outside. They looked up and smiled to see that she was okay. "What are you guys doing here?" Beca asked.

"If one of us goes down, we all help her get back up." Chloe responded. Beca gave them a small smile.

"Get over here, flat but." Fat Amy said and pulled them into a group hug.

When they pulled away, Beca saw her dad's car pull up. She knew what was in store. Beca stiffened and her hands started to shake. The Bellas and Jesse looked at her with concern. Chloe put a hand on her arm. "Beca, you okay?" Chloe asked.

Beca shook her head, her eyes never leaving her dad as he got out of the car and stood in front of the group. "Hello, Beca." He sneered, "Your little boyfriend called me. Told me you had gotten arrested."

"Jesse?" Beca asked turning to the Trebelmaker. "You called my dad?" Jesse nodded and Beca looked back at her dad with fear apparent in her eyes.

"If you think I'm gonna let you go to L.A. after this, you're dead wrong." Mr. Mitchell said to Beca.

Beca suddenly had a surge of confidence. "You were never gonna take me to L.A. You just say that so I'll do what you say." She explained, "I only do it because I know if I don't, I'll get another beating." Once she realized what she said, she clamped a hand over her mouth.

The Bellas gasped at what she just said. Mr. Mitchell licked his lips and pulled his shirt up to show his belt. Beca's eyes widened at the sight. He started to unbuckle it. "Dad, please don't. It was just a slip up. It won't happen again." She pleaded as she started to back away. Her father followed her until she tripped on something and fell onto the ground.

"Oh I know it won't. But you deserve this, you bitch!" He screamed. Before anyone could react, he had Beca on her back and he was whipping her with his belt. Each lash brought out an ear-piercing scream from Beca. After about 3 lashes, Jesse couldn't take it anymore. He ran up and grabbed the belt from Mr. Mitchell.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jesse yelled. He loved Beca and didn't want anything to happen to her. When he heard her scream, something inside him snapped.

Just then the police came out because they heard the screams. They took one look at the scene before them. A beaten Beca, the frightened Bellas, and Jesse with the weapon in his hand. They came to a conclusion and one of them took out his handcuffs. He ran over and put them on Jesse.

"Stop! He didn't do anything!" Stacie yelled.

"He was trying to protect her!" Cynthia Rose said.

"From who?" The police officer asked. In response, all the Bellas pointed at Mr. Mitchell.

Mr. Mitchell pulled Beca to her feet and grabbed one of the wounds. Beca winced in pain. She knew what this gesture meant, _Say I didn't do it or you're dead._

"Don't touch her, you bastard!" Jesse yelled while trying to free himself, but the police officer had an iron grip on him.

Fat Amy took this opportunity to grab Beca by the arm and pull her away from her dad. The Bellas formed a protective circle around her. "Tell him the truth." Chloe whispered.

Beca looked from Jesse to her dad and back again. It was either let Jesse go to jail and keep getting beaten by her dad or let her dad go to jail and get rid of him. The choice was obvious. She took a deep breath. "My dad was the one who whipped me, not Jesse." She said.

"You little bitch!" Her dad yelled and charged at her. Luckily the other policeman restrained him. The first one let Jesse go. "When I get out, I'm gonna kill you!"

That threat hit Beca right to her core. She collapsed as soon as the words left his mouth. Jesse rushed over and put her head in his lap. The Bellas crowded around as the police led Mr. Mitchell away. "Beca, wake up. You have nothing to worry about. We're here to help." He said trying to wake her up.

After a little, Beca's eyes fluttered open. "He's gone?" She asked.

"He's gone." Jesse answered. Beca wrapped her around his neck in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist, being careful of the wounds.

"You have no idea how long I've waited and wanted to hear those words." Beca said between tears. They both pulled away reluctantly.

"Okay," Aubrey started, "Can someone please explain what the hell just happened?"

Beca looked around at the Bellas and back at Jesse as if trying to decide if she should trust them. She decided what was best. "Let's go back to school and I'll explain there."

**Well, that's the first chapter. It was kinda hard writing lovey-dovey stuff cause I just got my heart broken by my first serious crush. I found out he had a girlfriend almost the entire time! I was crushed. Vale, Alcumena, donec capite sequenti! That's "bye until the next chapter!" in Latin. I'm trying different languages. Fun, right?**


	2. The Worst Part

**Hey! I'm back again! I'm glad you all like the last chapter. I'm getting better at writing longer chapters, right? I was so happy when I opened my e-mail and saw all the favorites and follows. You guys are the best! Well, here are some replies to reviews.**

_**Thecurlingiron**_**: Hasn't everyone been through that at one point in their life or another? Luckily, I have an ipod play list specifically for heartbreak. I'm listening to it as I type.**

**That's the only reply I have! Keep reviewing! I love reading the reviews. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**BTW, just pretend the next competition is the finals. I just don't know what I'll do for the semi-finals. So just pretend they already went through that.**

**No one's POV**

They all understood that Beca would talk when she was ready. They all got on the bus, Jesse carrying Beca bridal style. The bus ride back was quiet with Beca sleeping with her head on Jesse's lap. He gently stroked her hair so she would forget about the events of the evening. He knew he never would.

When they got back to campus, Beca led them into the Bellas' rehearsal room. She kept quiet and, for some reason, held Jesse's hand the whole way. Not that he was complaining.

The Bellas sat down on the stage in front of Beca while Jesse stood next to her. She took a deep breath and started to tell her story. "You all wonder why I wear long-sleeved shirts all the time, right?" They all nodded. Beca chocked down tears to get past the next part. "Well, it's because I have to hide my arms." They looked at her confused until she reached for her zipper. She took off her jacket to reveal her arms covered in bruises and scars.

All the Bellas gasped and Jesse just looked at her arms shocked. _Did her dad do this to her? _He mentally asked himself. He couldn't believe that a father would do this to his only child.

"I know." Beca continued, snapping Jesse out of his trance, "This is two years worth of scars and bruises. When my mom left my dad and I two years ago, my dad blamed me. I don't know why and I wasn't keen on finding out. Anyways, he got very angry and started to beat me." Tears started to form in her eyes. "At first it was once in a while. Then it went on once a month, then once a week. Now he beats me once every day." By the time she was done, she was crying buckets. She collapsed onto the floor and started sobbing.

Jesse gathered her into his arms and let her cry onto his shirt. The Bellas started to form a circle around her. They had never seen her so vulnerable. Aubrey stepped out of the circle and whistled. Everyone looked at her, even Beca looked up from sobbing into Jesse's chest.

"Beca, I heard some of you mixes." Aubrey admitted, "And I have to say… they're really good. I also now see you had a reason for having an attitude. So," She pulled out the pitch pipe. "I want you to be in charge." She tossed it to Beca who caught it and stared at her in amazement.

Aubrey nodded to confirm this wasn't a joke. Beca got up and hugged Aubrey. "Thank you. You're so not an aca-bitch." She said and pulled away. She looked at Jesse who now had a tear stained shirt. "Guys, can I talk to Jesse alone?" She asked. The Bellas took the hint and left her and Jesse alone.

Beca climbed back into Jesse's arms, but didn't start crying. As soon as the door shut, Beca started speaking, "Jesse, I didn't even tell them the worst part."

"Worst part? What could be worse than being beaten by your own father?" Jesse asked in shock. He couldn't understand what could be worse.

"Being raped by your own father." The words spilled out of Beca without control. She sat up straight and started crying into her hands. Jesse sat up with her and put an arm around her.

"What happened?" Beca let out a sob and he corrected himself, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No," Beca said. She furiously wiped her tears with her hands and wrists. "I need to tell someone. Remember that time when you forced me to watch a movie and we ended up in a really compromising position when my dad walked in?" Jesse nodded. "Well, after you left, my dad started yelling at me."

"What did he say?"

"He said, 'What were you doing with him? Sleeping with him?' and when I tried to deny it he just cut me off. He started to unbutton his shirt while saying, 'Well, if you're gonna be a whore, let me get a piece of the action.'" Beca started sobbing again and Jesse pulled her into a hug. When she calmed down, she continued. "Then he took off all his clothes and tore off all mine. He raped me for what seemed like years. He finally finished and left. I had to cry myself to sleep again that night."

"What about that rape whistle you got when you came here?" Jesse asked.

"He threw it across the room before I could use it." Beca started crying again and Jesse just let her cry. He stared straight ahead; shocked by the fact that someone would rape their own daughter.

"Beca," Jesse started, "look at me." She lifted her head up to meet his eyes. She had mascara trails on her cheeks from her tears. He still believed she was beautiful. "He can't hurt you anymore. Even if he gets the opportunity to, I won't let him. I promise he won't hurt you again."

Beca smiled at him and did the unexpected. She kissed him. He immediately responded. She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. Jesse had wanted to do this since he serenaded her from his car.

When they pulled away, they leaned forward so their foreheads were touching. "I like you too." Jesse said.

"You're so cheesy, nerd." Beca said with her usual banter.

"There's the Beca banter I know and love." He said with a cocky grin.

"Shut up." She said before pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

It was the finals at Lincoln Center and the Bellas had just finished their amazing performance. Jesse had congratulated Beca with a kiss of course. The Trebelmakers and Bellas were now waiting to see who won first and second place.

"And in second place," The announcer started and paused for dramatic effect, "The Trebelmakers!" The Trebelmakers ran up to get their award. Beca cheered the loudest. "And in first place," Dramatic pause, "The Barden Bellas!" The girls all ran up to claim the giant trophy. Beca and Aubrey held it above their heads to show off.

When they put it down, Jesse ran up to Beca and hugged her. He picked her up and spun her around. Both groups were cheering for each other. It was a perfect moment until the doors slammed open and a familiar voice yelled, "Where the hell is my bitch of a daughter?!"

**Ooh, cliffy! I know you probably hate me right now, but I needed to put a cliffhanger in there or people would get bored. In ogni modo, ci vediamo dopo! ("Anyways, see ya later!" in Italian)**


	3. Beca's Dad Returns

**Hey guys! I know you have hated me for the past week cause of that cliffy. So, here you go! My friend, David, reviewed this story too. David, this story would've gotten boring if I hadn't thrown in a cliffhanger! So deal with it! I'm done with my rant. Now, onto the chapter!**

**Hope you like it! The cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon… Sorry. I'm listening to Harry Chapin's "Cat's In The Cradle" Great song. Old, but great. Look it up!**

**No one's POV**

"Where the hell is my bitch of a daughter?"

Beca froze. She felt as if her whole body was glued to herspot. She couldn't move one finger. The Trebels looked around confused because none of them, except Jesse knew what was happening. The Bellas backed up in fear. Jesse stood his ground, determined to keep his promise to Beca. The audience had the same reaction as the other Trebels; none of them knew what was happening.

Mr. Mitchell stomped down the isle. He had anger apparent in his eyes. And that anger was targeted at Beca. The Trebels backed up towards the Bellas when the saw him, but Jesse stood in front of Beca. Mr. Mitchell jumped onto the stage.

"Move." Mr. Mitchell demanded. "I have something to say to Beca."

"No. I'm keeping my promise." Jesse said with confidence even though on the inside, he was terrified, "I told her I would protect her, and I am."

"Then I guess I'll just deal with you first." With that, Mr. Mitchell swung his arm to punch Jesse. Jesse calmly stopped the attack by grabbing his hand.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." Jesse sneered. **(A/N Okay? Who knows where I got this? Name the show and the character and you get a shout-out in the next chapter)**

Jesse twisted Mr. Mitchell's arm around his back. He kicked him in the back, sending Mr. Mitchell stumbling forward. He turned on Jesse and swung again. This time he sent a right hook into Jesse cheek. Beca gasped and backed up into the Bellas awaiting circle. Jesse finally managed to pin Mr. Mitchell down.

"Guys," He said towards the Trebels, "Hold him down."

Two of the Trebelmakers come over and keep Mr. Mitchell down. Jesse runs over to Beca who is shaking with fear. She looks up and sees that Jesse is unharmed. She immediately runs up to him and pulls him into a hug. "I thought you were a goner." She breathed, on the verge of tears.

"I would never leave you." He whispered into her ear.

Policemen finally arrive. "What happened here?" One asked.

"This man," Jesse said pointing towards Mr. Mitchell, "who was already arrested, came and tried to kill me."

The police get up on the stage and take Mr. Mitchell from the Trebels who were holding him down. Jesse takes Beca to the back of the stage. The Bellas, Trebels, and police look to see what he's doing to calm her down. Once Jesse had Beca sitting, she just put her face in her hands and started sobbing.

"Beca, look at me." Jesse said calmly, but forcefully. Beca shook her head in response. Jesse took hold of her wrists and made her look at him. "What's really wrong?"

"I am so fucking weak!" She yelled. "Everyone thinks I'm this badass girl, when in reality, I'm just a weakling! I can't take it!"

"Beca, listen to me. You will never be weak." She looked back up. "You know what I found out when you told me you were being beaten? That you're ten times stronger then I thought you were."

Beca gave him a small smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her small waist. "I love you Jesse" Beca said after a moment of silence. This was the first time Beca had ever said that to someone.

Jesse was shocked for a moment and then said, "I love you too, Beca." They pulled away and Beca kissed him gently.

When she pulled away, they were both smiling like idiots. They would've stayed in this moment, if Mr. Mitchell hadn't interrupted it by yelling, "She doesn't deserve to be loved!" He escaped the policemen's grasp and grabbed one of their guns. As Beca and Jesse looked up, he fired the first shot.

Jesse didn't know where it went until Beca collapsed onto the floor. Her arm had a wound spilling out blood. "Beca!" Jesse yelled. When he felt her pulse, he relaxed, but only a little. He had broken his promise to the girl he loved.

* * *

After 2 days in the hospital, Beca was still in a coma. They had successfully gotten the bullet out of her arm, but she slipped into a coma. The Bellas and Trebels came at times to give her gifts and see how she was doing, but Jesse was the only one who stayed with her the entire time.

One day, Beca felt her spirit slip out of her body. No, she wasn't dead. She could just see and hear everything, but no one could hear or see her. She saw herself sleeping in the hospital bed and Jesse holding her hand. He looked like he hadn't slept in days.

_Wow, _She thought, _He must really care about me to stay here all this time. _Her gaze left Jesse when she heard the door open. Jesse looked up too and they saw Chloe walk in. "Hey," She greeted, "How's she doing?"

"Still in the coma." Jesse said.

"She'll be fine." Chloe reassured, "She's a fighter."

"I know. God, this is all my fault." Jesse yelled. _Wait, how is it his fault? _Beca thought. She was seriously confused and apparently so was Chloe.

"How the heck is this your fault?"

"I promised I would protect her from her father. She opened up to me and I let her down." Jesse stood up. This was the first time he let go of Beca's hand.

"Hold up. When did you promise her this?"

"When you guys left the day we found out she was being beaten." Jesse confessed, "She told me the worst part of the whole thing. She was raped by her father." Chloe gasped, "That's when I promised her that even if he had the chance to, I wouldn't let him hurt her. I failed her." _He didn't fail me. He could've never predicted this would happen. _Beca thought. Apparently Chloe read her mind.

"This wasn't your fault." Chloe reasoned, "You could've never predicted he would pull a gun out and fire and Beca."

"But I still should've protected her!"

"Jesse, what did Beca tell you before she got shot?"

"That she loved me." Jesse answered.

"Exactly. She loves you. From what she's told me, she's never told anyone that. She said she never felt like she actually loved any guy. If she told you that, she really meant it. She would mean it even through this."

"I'm the only one she's said that too?" Chloe nodded. Jesse sat back down and looked at his feet ashamed at how worked up he had gotten.

"Jesse, you have every right to be mad. But be mad at Beca's dad, not yourself." Chloe said and started to walk out. Before she opened the door, she turned around. "I bet she's dreaming about you right now." With that, she opened the door and walked away.

Jesse sighed and looked back at Beca. "Beca, please wake up. I need you." He whispered. Beca smiled to herself. She tried to send a thought to Jesse; _I'll be up soon. I love you. _With that, she let her soul slip back in her body. She would wake up. Jesse just didn't know when.

**How was that? This was probably the longest chapter. There's going to be at least one more chapter, maybe two. Wie auch immer, Bewerten und Kommentieren bitte! Siehe ya! ("Anyways, read and review, please! See ya!" in German. I'm 100% German, so I figured, why not?)**


	4. You're gonna hate me

**I know you guys are gonna hate me, but this isn't a chapter! :(**

**Anyways, sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I just want to get my new Pitch Perfect story out of the way and finish Kim Enchanted before I finish this one. It's gonna have a couple more chapters, because I just had a brainstorm while I was waiting for the bell to ring after testing. **

**That's right, I'm gonna be having exams for the next two weeks. So, bear with me if some of the chapters are short. I need to study for finals so I get into pre-AP classes in high school. **

**Bottom line, I'm gonna finish the new Pitch Perfect story (it's gonna be called, "What Almost Happened: Continued) and Kim Enchanted before I start the next chapter.**

**Ho sento pel trist dia! ("Sorry for the sad update" in Catalan)**


	5. Trial Drama

**Hey guys! I'm not dead! I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter for forever and now you're getting it! BTW, I was watching Law & Order: SVU today and thought to make the female cop Olivia Benson, so yeah. Just wanted to let you know.**

**Also, just came home from the movies where I saw the Great Gatsby. Let me just say… LOVED IT! Leonardo Dicaprio is definitely my favorite actor! He looks so young and he's almost 40. How crazy is that?**

**Okay, enough with Leonardo. Let's get onto the chapter shall we?**

The next day, the Bellas walked into the hospital room to see Jesse holding Beca's hand. He looked no less worried for the brunette beauty. The Bellas stood in silence, none of them daring to make a move to comfort Jesse. Aubrey was the first to step up. She put a hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Jesse, she's going to be fine." She said softly.

"Just because people say it a thousand times, doesn't make it true." Jesse said blankly.

"Can I interrupt?" Amy cut in. "Am I the only one who noticed Beca's starting to move?"

They all turned and looked at Beca. It was true. Beca turned her head towards the group. She started to shake in the bed. "Beca?" Jesse asked quietly.

Beca's lips started to mouth the words to _Titanium. _She was trying to send the message that she's bulletproof like the song said. After mouthing the chorus, her eyes started to flutter open. "Jesse?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

Jesse and the Bellas broke out into huge smiles. "Yeah. It's me, Million Dollar Baby." He said quietly. Beca's face lit up with a smile. She pulled him into a hug, which he gladly returned. The Bellas started cheering for them and crushed them in a huge group hug.

* * *

Beca shook with nervousness on the Trebels bus. Jesse wrapped his arm around her shoulders, being careful of the wound. It was the day of Beca's dad's trial. Chloe, Jesse, and Beca were all going to be on the witness stand, but Beca was the most terrified. They all were dressed nicely and walked into the courtroom.

Beca drew in a sharp breath when they brought her dad in. Jesse squeezed her hand and she calmed down a little. Chloe was the first one on the stand, then Jesse. When the district attorney, Ms. Rodriguez, brought Beca up, Beca could barely speak. "Beca," Ms. Rodriguez started after Beca took the oath, "just tell us what the defendant did to you."

Beca started to stutter a little, then looked at Jesse. His presence calmed her down enough to say, "Two years ago, my mother left my father. He, for some unknown reason, blamed me."

"Is your father in the room?" Ms. Rodriguez asked.

"Yes. He's right over there." Beca pointed to her father at the defendant's table. "Anyway, he started drinking. Then one night, he hit me." Tears started to form in Beca's eyes. "From then on, he continued to beat me. At first it was once in a while. Then it happened once a month. Then once a week. Now, he beats me at least once a day."

"Is that all he did to you?"

"No." Beca started, prepared to tell the court her father had raped her, "He… he…" With one look at the monster she called her father, she lost her voice. She couldn't say one word. Tears started spilling over her eyes.

"Do you need a minute?" The judge asked. Beca nodded. "I call a fifteen minute recess." He banged his gavel and everyone stood up to take a break. Beca got up and ran right out of the courtroom.

"What happened to her?" Olivia Benson, the cop who was helping Beca through this, asked Jesse.

"I don't know," He said, "But you and I are going to find out. Come on." With that, he and Olivia took off after Beca. They found her outside on the court steps. She had her knees brought up to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her shins and her head was hung low, crying. Jesse went over to her. "Beca, what happened in there?"

"I don't know." She said bringing her face up to meet his and putting her knees down, "I was totally prepared to tell them the whole story, but then I looked over at him. An icy chill went through me and I couldn't talk. I didn't want him to kill me when he got out."

"Beca, I already broke my promise once and I'm not going to do it again," Jesse insisted, "You have to go back in there if you want him to be punished for what he did."

"No." Beca stubbornly said. The tears had finally stopped. "I can't. Not with him looking at me the whole time." She stood to leave but Jesse stopped her. "I just want to go home and forget this ever happened."

"Let me talk to her." Olivia said coming over to where they were, "Beca, do you want your father to be punished for what he did?"

"Yes." Beca simply said.

"Then you need to get back in there so he can be punished."

"No. I can't." Beca said again.

"Just one question. What did you mean by the whole story?" Olivia asked.

"My dad didn't just beat me," Beca confessed, "He raped me." Then the tears came back again. Jesse came and wrapped an arm around her and she cried into his shoulder.

"Beca, with this information, your dad will get life in prison without parole." Olivia said as she put a hand on Beca's shoulder. "Your dad will never get out."

"Really?" Beca asked. Olivia nodded. Beca looked at Jesse then back at Olivia, "No. I can't do it with him starring at me."

"You're vital to this case. You're the victim." Olivia informed her, "The judge will do anything to get you on the stand. Just name it."

"Anything?" Olivia nodded again. Beca thought for a minute, "Okay. I'll go on the stand. BUT, Jesse has to be on the stand with me."

"What?" Jesse asked in shock.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, "He already went up on the stand."

"I mean," Beca started, "He's next to me, behind me, or anywhere near me, holding my hand and calming me down. That's the only way I'll be able to testify."

Olivia thought over the request, "I could make that work, if Jesse's willing to do it." They both looked at Jesse.

"Anything to put that bastard behind bars." Jesse said confidently.

The trio walked back into the courtroom and the trial started again. Olivia went up to Ms. Rodriguez and told her Beca's request. "Your honor?" Ms. Rodriguez addressed the judge, "Permission to approach the bench?" The judge nodded and both lawyers went up to the judge. "Beca Mitchell has requested that her boyfriend, Jesse Swanson, be up on the stand with her to calm her down."

"That's such a ridiculous request." Mr. Mitchell's lawyer, Mr. Andrews, said.

"I agree." The judge said, "That does seem a bit extreme."

"Beca is vital to this case." Ms. Rodriguez said, "She's the victim. The only way she will stay calm enough to testify is if Jesse is with her."

"If she's vital to the case, the request is granted." The judge decided.

All through the trial, Jesse stood behind Beca, holding her hand. Whenever she got nervous and couldn't speak, he would squeeze her hand and she would be able to talk. They got through the trial and Mr. Mitchell was found guilty. Beca breathed a sigh of relief as they led her father away, but the look in his eyes told her that this wasn't over.

* * *

**How was that you guys? I really hope you liked it. Read and Review please!**


	6. Freak Out

**Hey guys! Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. I've been super busy, but now that school's out for the summer, I have more time to write! Although, I do have two summer assignments, summer school, swim team, two performance camps… okay maybe I don't have that much time. Well, what time I do get, I will write to my heart's content.**

**And, I realized I forgot to tell you who got the shout-out! The line used in Beca's Dad Returns was from Kickin' It. The character was Jack. And the person who got it right first was… _Daughter-of-Athena-603342_! Congratulations! And congrats to everyone who got it right, but she got it right first.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! It will probably be shorter because I have summer school tomorrow, so I need to get my sleep. Even so, I hope you like it!**

* * *

It was a few weeks after the Bellas and Trebels had come back from summer break. Beca had spent it with her mom in New York and Jesse was with his family in North Carolina. They already held auditions and both groups found great new members to replace the members who had graduated. Although, Jesse didn't like one of his new Trebels.

His name was Nick. He had dirty blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and was very good looking. The thing that Jesse didn't like about him was the looks he was giving Beca. He was practically eye fucking her. Beca hadn't even given him a second glance, which gave Jesse a vote of confidence. The only reason Jesse accepted Nick was that he was a fantastic singer. Even so, Jesse made sure he knew Beca was his girl.

* * *

"Bella entering Trebel territory!" Beca shouted out as she walked into the Trebel's house.

"Hey!" All the Trebels greeted her.

Beca quickly scanned the room for her nerd of a boyfriend, only to be met with Nick's blue eyes. "Looking for something, beautiful?" He said in a suave manner.

Beca rolled her eyes at his behavior. "Only Jesse can call me that. And I only let him because my dad always made me think I was an ugly piece of shit." Beca said and looked past him. "Speaking of, where's Jesse?"

"He ran out to get something." Benji answered, "He should be back soon."

"I'll just wait for him in his room." Beca said and walked down to Jesse's room. After opening the door, she turned around to see Nick standing a couple of feet away. "Something you need?"

"You."

"Well, I'm with Jesse, so you're out of luck." Beca said, "Buh-bye!"

"No one denies me." Nick growled and pushed her up against the wall. He put an arm on either side of her so she was trapped.

* * *

Jesse walked into the Trebel's house a couple of seconds after Beca left. Unicycle took the juice he bought and told him, "Beca's waiting for you in your room."

Jesse nodded his thanks and started down the hall to his room. That's when the Trebel's house filled with an ear-piercing scream. "That's Beca!" He shouted. He and the Trebels took off down the hall.

What they saw made Jesse's blood boil. In front of them, Nick had Beca pinned to the wall and was kissing her neck roughly. Beca let out another scream as Jesse stomped over and pushed Nick off of Beca. She slumped to the floor starring into space. "Get the fuck out!" Jesse calmly threatened. Nick scrambled to his feet and ran out of the house. Jesse rushed over to Beca. "Beca? Are you okay?"

"Why would you care?" She almost screamed with tears streaming down her face.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?"

"The only person who has ever cared for me is Jesse." She said as she stood up to face him.

"What?" Jesse asked. He looked at the Trebels, who shrugged in confusion. "I am Jesse."

"Oh right, dad. You're nothing like Jesse and you never will be!" Beca yelled and pushed past him and the Trebels and ran out the door.

"Did she just call you dad?" Alex asked. He was another new Trebel with Justin Bieber style hair and brown eyes to match.

"It must have something to do with the post traumatic stress disorder she was diagnosed with." Jesse said and pulled out his cell phone. The Trebels followed him as he led them to where Beca was. He dialed the number for the police shrink, Mr. Daniels. Once he picked up, Jesse said, "Hey, Mr. Daniels. I think something happened to Beca."

"What happened?" Mr. Daniels asked. Jesse then explained what had happened. When he was done, Mr. Daniels concluded, "It is part of her post traumatic stress disorder. Her father raped her. He must have started the same way this Nick boy did. Something in Beca's memory triggered that memory and she now thinks she's in that day."

"Why would she think I'm her dad?" Jesse asked as he reached his and Beca's spot where he found Beca with her knees brought up to her chest. He could hear her crying softly.

"Probably cause you were the first person she saw."

"How do I fix it?"

"Do something that brings her back to the present day. Something that only you would do." Mr. Daniels answered and Jesse hung up.

"He said I have to do something to make her remember I'm me." Jesse told the Trebels. They all thought for a minute.

"I got it!" Benji said and they all looked at him. "You said you sing Beca to sleep when she has a bad dream right?" Jesse nodded, "What song do you usually sing her?"

"Don't You Forget About Me." Jesse answered.

"Of course." Benji muttered, "Sing it to her. Her father would never sing to her. We'll help you."

Jesse and the Trebels agreed. The Trebels gave him the backbeat as Jesse started to sing.

_Hey, Hey, Hey.  
Ohh…_

_Won't you come see about me  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything, inside and out_

_Love's strange  
So real in the dark  
Think of the tender things  
That we were working on  
Slow change may pull us apart  
I'll put us back together at hear, baby_

Beca looked at Jesse and stood up as she started to sing along. In her mind, all the visions of her dad and the rape were melting away. All that was left was Jesse.

_Don't you forget about me  
Don't, don't, don't  
Don't you forget about me_

Jesse stopped as Beca ran up and threw her arms around his neck. She started sobbing into his shoulder as he rubbed her back. When they pulled away, she was the first to speak, "I'm sorry, Jesse. You are not like my dad at all and I shouldn't have thought that you would even think of hurting me." Beca would've rambled on for longer if Jesse hadn't kissed her and shut her up.

"It's okay." He said once oxygen became necessary and they pulled away, "The doctor said it was because of your post traumatic stress disorder. It's not your fault."

"I'm still sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Don't be." He said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled her in for a hug.

* * *

**Okay. That wasn't as short as I thought it was going to be. I'm just glad I got this chapter done. Anyways, peace out!**


	7. I'm Sorry!

**Sorry guys! I will not be continuing this story. It only had one more chapter, but I could not bring myself to find the inspiration to write. I'm so sorry! I still love you guys!**


End file.
